Moogle
Moogles are creatures that appear in every game in the Kingdom Hearts series. They made their first appearance in Kingdom Hearts and have been present in different numbers since. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Moogles sell various cards to Sora in Moogle Rooms, and in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance they sell Commands that can be installed on to the Command Deck in holographic versions of their shops. In the majority of Kingdom Hearts series games, Moogles are in charge of running Moogle Shops, however, they appear in the form of medals and plot characters in Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Escaped to Traverse Town when the Heartless invaded their home. They know how to combine various items to form new ones. Many "Final Fantasies". ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A strange race that seems to pop up just about anywhere. In Castle Oblivion, the moogles run shops where Sora can trade in unwanted cards. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Final Fantasy III A strange race that pops up in even stranger places to open shop. Moogles hate having their pompoms ruffled (don't we all?), but the pompom rufflers just keep coming in droves. Maybe that's why the moogles use holograms to run their shops now, while they kick back at home. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' A curious clan of cuddly characters who pop up in the darndest places. Any moogle worth a bean will be more than glad to take items off your hands — or better yet, put them IN your hands after lightening your wallet. In the end, though, they're a welcome help on any adventure, even if nobody has figured out exactly what, you know, they actually ARE. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ'' In Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ, Moogles appear mainly in the form of support medals, as opposed to running Moogle Shops, as has been the case in previous games. The primary use of these medals is for selling, as they are a valuable source of Munny income. They can be gained from defeating Raid Bosses and opening chests, as well as by other methods. Moogles also play a role in the story of Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ. They can be communicated with during story quests, and occasionally make an appearance in unvoiced cutscenes, an example being in Daybreak Town when a Moogle runs off with a Gummi Block, commenting that it intends to collect many more pieces. Later on, the same Moogle is shown having completed a Moogle-shaped Gummi Ship. The creature says that it intends to travel to other worlds to set up shop there, but soon realises that its Gummi Ship is not functional. Reinvigorated, the Moogle returns to its block collection. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Moogles run shops in various worlds. This time around they sell not only items, but Deck Commands as well. They also appear in "Moogle's Medal Shop" in the Mirage Arena. When you set records in the Arena's games, you can get medals and exchange them for rare items in the shop. ''Kingdom Hearts'' In Kingdom Hearts, they can be seen in Traverse Town after the destruction of their respective home worlds. Later on in the game, when Sora uses the green Trinity Mark in the Accessory Shop in the First District, the Synthesis Workshop run by some of the Moogles is opened and Sora can visit the shop to allow the Moogles there to use some of his items to make new ones. There is a Moogle that walks around the First District and when spoken to, it will say Pinocchio is always trying to ruffle its pom-pom. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Moogles appear in "Moogle Rooms"; a special room generated by a map card of the same name. Inside, Sora is able to cash in his unwanted cards for "Moogle Points" and is able to spend accumulated Moogle Points on purchasing new card packs. Moogle Points can also be obtained by collecting the red orbs that sometimes appear when objects or enemies are struck with the Keyblade. The first time the player speaks to a moogle in a new room they will receive a free card packet consisting of five different attack cards. A moogle falls on Donald Duck in a cutscene after the player completes Neverland. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, a moogle appears in a Black Coat dealing with Organization XIII. As in prior games, it aids the player with Item Synthesis. This time, it allows you to change your Item Synthesis material panels into other panels, such as equipment. You also can purchase King Mickey and Sora for Multiplayer Mode from it. It is also unknown whether he holds any allegiance to the Organization or not. At the end of the game, the moogle flees the Organization with Roxas, saying that he would miss all the munny he spends at his shop. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II, the moogles now use holograms to run their synthesis shops, except for Mog in Radiant Garden and Elmina in Twilight Town. According to Jiminy's Journal, it is because they hate getting their pom-poms ruffled. There is also a special Gummi Ship modelled after a moogle. An appearance that is striking is that they change forms, as a black and white Retro Form of a moogle appears at the Moogle Shop in Timeless River. This is also the first game in which the moogles have names: *Twilight Town - Elmina *Radiant Garden - Mog *The Land of Dragons - Kupo *Beast's Castle - Monty *Olympus Coliseum - Mosh *Disney Castle - Mogjiro *Timeless River - Mogtaro *Port Royal - Morlock *Halloween Town - Gumo *Agrabah - Mojito *Pride Land - Kumop *Space Paranoids - Artemicion *The World That Never Was - Stiltzkin They are all named after famous Final Fantasy moogles. Most moogles are named after moogles from the Mognet in Final Fantasy IX. A moogle also appears as a clip on the side of Selphie's bag in a cutscene. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Moogles appear as data again to help Sora in Item Synthesis, in a manner similar to the Moogles from Kingdom Hearts. The Moogles use holograms to run the shops in every world exept the First District of Traverse Town. In the Olympus Coliseum, there is a Moogle in every save room between the floors. It is the Moogle that explains License in the game. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, moogles operate in much the same way as they do in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. They run shops which sell items and Deck Commands. In this game, the moogle shops appear both in the form of holograms and in physical form. Both types can only be accessed if no enemies are active in the area. In addition to the regular moogle shops, the Medal Shop in Traverse Town is also run by a moogle. Items similar to those purchasable in moogle shops are found here, as well as some additional rarer Deck Commands. Purchases from this special shop can only be made using medals obtained from the Flick Rush mini-game. Origin Moogles are small creatures and a race that originally spawned from the Final Fantasy video game series. They appeared as early as Final Fantasy III, and have appeared in nearly every game afterwards. The Japanese name is a portmanteau of the Japanese words mogura (mole) and kōmori (bat). They are known for ending many of their sentences with "kupo." Appearance Moogles in general share a uniform appearance. They are small, white creatures resembling plush toys, with large, spherical heads, small ears sprouting out of the sides of their heads, and stubby hand and feet that lack distinct digits. Their eyes are constantly narrowed into brown slits and their noses are bulbous and pink. Moogles also sport tiny, purple wings like those of a bat on their backs and, perhaps their most distinctive traits, large, red, spherical "pom-poms" on attached to the tops of their heads by a thin, brown, antenna. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the only Moogle to appear dresses in its own Black Coat. Its ears are visible poking through the hood, as is its pom-pom. Its hood covers its eyes, and it seems to wear black gloves over its hands. Trivia *The Moogles are also one of the only Final Fantasy characters who appear in the Kingdom Hearts series not to be designed by Tetsuya Nomura himself. *The Moogle is one of the five characters to break the series' fourth wall. the others are Genie, Smee. Donald, and Mushu. *The Moogle is the only Final Fantasy character to have appeared in every single game in the Kingdom Hearts series thus far. Other appearances Though Moogles designs vary in the Final Fantasy series, some games present the Moogles as depicted in the Kingdom Hearts series, sometimes to an extent. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy In the ''Dissidia Final Fantasy series, Moogles play a key role in the storyline. In 012 Dissidia Final Fantasy, they run shops across the world the series takes place in, selling equipment and skills to travelers. One moogle appears as a summon with a cutscene upon acquiring it that varies on if it encounters a Warrior of Cosmos, or one serving Chaos. If the summon is acquired while playing as Terra Branford, she runs towards the moogle and cuddles him, along with the moogle telling Terra to stop ruffling his pom-pom. fr:Les Mogs de:Mogry Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance characters Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters With Unknown Worlds Category:Somebody Category:Kingdom Hearts III characters